rulesofengagementfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Morgan
'''Jennifer Morgan '''is Audrey's best friend and Adam's wife. Newly engaged sweethearts when the series kicks off, Jen and Adam are deeply in love. She is the charismatic live-in fiancée and eventual wife of Adam, who endures his faults because of his good looks and underlying good nature. She is very self-conscious of his naivete, and will often try to spare him from embarrassment. She also has a need for thrills and can easily manipulate Adam into doing whatever she wants, but often feels guilty about it afterward. She was openly promiscuous in her past and is often referred to by Jeff, Russell and even Adam as being "easy" and always "good to go". Her love for sex means Adam rarely has to "work for it", a fact that Adam enjoys and the guys envy. Jennifer did, however, attempt to fabricate a clichéd love story of how she and Adam met, due to being slightly embarrassed when Adam continually boasts that they slept together on their first date. She and Adam are often naive about their relationship as they typically assume they will be able to agree on everything. However, despite their best efforts, this often backfires specifically when they tried working together, cutting back on expenses or when they got into a big fight when trying to plan their entire future during a weekend getaway. Jen does still get along with Audrey's husband, Jeff, as they are very similar. Their other friend, Russell, is attracted to Jen (as well as Audrey) although this is mainly carnal. He does tell Jeff in 'pimp my bride' that the only conversation he's had with her is the same: "Stop staring at them" "I wasn't" although he later admits he was. She does not often interact with Timmy, who joins the main cast in season three. At one point Jen, upset over Adam's interaction with an ex-girlfriend, tries to contact an ex-boyfriend of hers to make him jealous and Audrey believes all of Jen's relationships ended badly. Jen does, however, find one of her exes who in fact wants to get back together with her. The guys in general consider her a lot more like them than Adam in some ways but do make multiple remarks regarding her being 'easy' such as in "Game On" when Russell playfully calls her a 'whore' or when the guys insinuate that she was sleeping with the entire Philadelphia Eagles football team when Adam tells them she had gone to the city to visit. She has also been called out by Adam during an argument in the same episode mentioned above about jealousy over exes, where he brings up her sleeping with an ex during a brief period that they had broken up. Jennifer has 4 older brothers, mentioning them throughout the series such as episode 'pimp my bride' where she mentions her older brother let her ride in his car (69 Camaro) which was cool because she was 12. Adam describes her brothers as animals who put her in danger in a later episode. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters